Ryan Reynolds
Ryan Reynolds (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''The Alarmist (Life During Wartime)'' (1997) [Howard Ancona]: Killed (off-screen), along with his mother (Kate Capshaw), by a burglar. Their bodies are shown afterwards in the morgue. *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)'' [Wade Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool]: Decapitated by Hugh Jackman's claws at the end of a fight. An additional scene at the end of the closing credits reveals that both his head and his body have revived due to his superhuman healing powers. (In the final fight scene, the character was played by both Ryan in close-up shots and by Scott Adkins in the action sequences). *''Buried (2010)'' [Paul Conroy]: Suffocates after sand fills the coffin Ryan is trapped in. *''R.I.P.D.'' (2013) [Det. Nick Walker]: Shot repeatedly by Kevin Bacon, causing him to fall off a railing. The film then follows Reynolds in the afterlife as he joins the afterlife police unit R.I.P.D. *''A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014)'' [Man Killed by Clinch in Bar]: Shot to death by Liam Neeson after Ryan shrugs when asked who slept with Liam's wife. *''The Voices (2014)'' [Jerry/Mr. Whiskers/Bosco/Deer/Bunny Monkey]: Playing both a normal human character as well as the voices of his multiple pets that he hallucinates are talking to each other, "Deer" is hit with a car by "Jerry" before eventually being mercy killed by having his throat slit by "Jerry" while Gemma Arterton watches in horror. "Jerry" dies from gas inhalation after he breaks a gas line while trying to hide from the police following his kidnapping of Jacki Weaver. *''Criminal (2016) [''Bill Pope]: Tortured to death by Jordi Mollà who electrucutes him; his memories are implanted into the mind of Kevin Costner by Tommy Lee Jones. * Life (2017)' [Rory Roy Adams]: Killed when Calvin forces its way into his mouth. He begins coughing up blood and his body monitor emits a flat tone, indicating that he is dead. TV Deaths *The X-Files: Syzygy (1996)'' [Jay "Boom" Deboom]: Hanged (off-screen) by Lisa Robin Kelly and Wendy Benson (using their telekinetic powers); his body is seen near a cliff when police investigate, and again during his funeral. *Two Guys, a Girl, and a Pizza Place: Two Guys, a Girl, and a Psycho Halloween (1998)' [''Berg]: Impaled on the spire of Richard Ruccolo's Empire State Building Halloween costume, after Richard confuses Ryan for Ryan's murderous look-alike. (Played for comic effect.) (The deaths in this episode had no bearing on the rest of the series, and everyone was back in the following episode.) *''School of Life'' (2005; TV Movie) [Mr. D]: Dies (off-screen) from lung cancer. It is revealed after a time jump with a closeup of a photo of him and the basketball team he coached with an "in memory' inscription. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Scarlett Johansson. *Mr. Blake Lively Gallery ryanreynolds-millionways.jpg|Ryan Reynolds in A Million Ways to Die in the West ryanreynolds-voices.jpg|Ryan Reynolds in The Voices Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1976 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by decapitation Reynolds, Ryan Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Expatriate actors in Australia Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:DC Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Western Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Child Actors Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Robert Schwentke Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Ariel Vromen Movies Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Female throat slit